Do you trust me?
by HPNERD101
Summary: while spending the summer at the burrow and playing qudditch, Fred realises he has feelings for his younger brothers best firend. will he do any thing about it? does she like him back? Rated T encase but mostly K
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the summer at the burrow, the mid-day sun shone down into the garden lighting up the 6 people, 4 of who were zooming about this way and that in the air, chasing a red ball.

"Focus on the quaffle" shouted George as he went flying past after another point scored by Bill.

Qudditch. The most talked about sport in the wizarding world. The twins vs Charlie and Bill was on the board today. This summer they had been holding there own championship 2 players on each side, whoever got to 100 points first won after being told they weren't allowed to release a real snitch. They had manged to team up rather well Charlie and Bill, Fred and George, and Ginny and Harry.  
Percy had claimed he was too busy with work at ministry to take part in such silly antics, Ron had wanted to referee the matches and Hermione didn't fly but made sure to watch every game and cheer everyone one. So far Ginny and Harry had managed to beat Charlie and Bill, which meant if Fred and George won the match they would be in with a chance of winning the championship. 

"another goal to Charlie, they take the lead 40 to 10" Exclaimed Ron from the bench down below as yet another goal flew by Fred into the hoop.

"Fred! Whats with you don't you want to win?" questioned George as he slowed to a stop next to his twin.

"Cause I want to win! Don't worry we'll beat them" replied Fred as he looked over to his brother.

After 5 minutes the twins had managed to pull back, to draw the score at 40/40 this was their chance now to take the lead and prove they were the better flyers. Over the next half an hour full of shouting, cheering and point scoring they were neck and neck 90 points each. This was is the next goal won the match and put the winner against Ginny and Harry for the championship name.

"FRED SCORES! 100 POINTS TO 90" Shouted and very excited Ron from down below, Charlie and bill came to hug each other in the air before descending back to the ground. George was doing a few laps of houner witch consisted of flying round the house a few times, but Fred had stayed still and was watching a certain young witch on the bench. Her face watching him smiling and cheering at his win, no _there_ win he corrected himself and yet he couldn't seem to stop looking at how proud she seemed. Slowly Fred made his way down to the bench with his twin to congratulate Charlie and Bill on their flying skills, and yet Fred was still stealing glances at his younger brothers friend, not that she would be able to notice now that George seemed to have picked her up and was spinning her around with the excitement of winning.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter, hope you enjoy it. please leave a review so I can impove :)

 **Chapter 2**

That night as they all sat down around the table the youngsters all talking about the match today and who they thought was going to win out of the twins and Harry and Ginny. Charlie had bet on Harry and Ginny by Bill was betting on the twins, not that anyone would let mrs. Weasley know. After dinner they made there way to the comfy seats in the living room and slowly as they got more and more exhausted after the days antics one by one they slowly headed to bed until only 3 were left. Fred and George pouring over a piece of parchment that they had made sure no one else could read and Hermione on the sofa in the corner of the room nose buried in yet another book.

"I'm to tierd to think any more Freddy" George yawned as he spoke

"Me to Georgie, we'll finish it tomorrow" Replied Fred as he to yawned and starched his back after being hunched over for so long.

As George stood up and started to head to the stairs he looked over his shoulder to see why Fred wasn't following him, after following Freds gaze he reliased and continued up to his room on his own.  
After a few months of Fred being distracted every time they were in the common room or at the table in the great hall George had finally decided to him about it. Fred hadn't wanted to tell him but he had his ways, they were twins after all, when he finally spoke he had admitted to George that he liked the young witch but didn't want to ruin their friendship and so was going to do nothing about. Until the beginning of the summer. When once again George had cornered him about it.

"you should tell her how you feel, there's a war coming and you might not get another chance. Don't interrupt Fred. You're never going to know how she feels if you don't ask her" George had said, along with a lot of other things that Fred wouldn't admit he was right about.

"Hey Hermione" He said as he slowly took a seat next to her

"oh, hey Fred, you not going to bed?" she questioned as she placed a bookmark in the book and closed it to look at him. Hermione had always liked the twins although she didn't always like there pranks or them testing products on unsuspecting first years but they were actually very smart and so she did have a soft spot for them, maybe one more than the other, not that she would ever admit it.

"Nah I'm not that tired right now, what about you?" He lied as he put his arm around her shoulders between her and the chair.

"well it has been a long day and I've only just started this book, so I think I'll head to bed and finish it in the morning" she answered wishing she hadn't just so she could stay here, next to one of the twins.

"Ok, I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk tomorrow, into the muggle village?" He could feel himself blushing but was hoping that it was dark enough that it wouldn't show

"Urm I really want to finish this book but after that sure" she replied slowly tucking a stray starnd of hair behind her ear and standing up to go up stairs

"you sure you're not tired?" she asked as she stuck her hand out to help him up,

"you know what maybe I'm more tired than I thought" he yawned again and took her hand, although once he was up he didn't let go and started walking towards the stairs. Now it was Hermiones time to blush, not only had he asked to spend time with her tomorrow but she was now holding his hand. _Still_ holding his hand when he could have let go once they stood up. Slowly they made there way up the stairs until they were at Ginnys room where Hermione was sleeping.

"G'night Hermione" Fred wishpered as he gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go of her hand as slowly as he thorght was acceptable

"Night Fred" she wishpered back, as she was about to turn to leave she had an idea and quickly turned back to face him, stood on tiptoes (he was a good few inches taller than her) and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before he had time to react she was in Ginnys room closing the door behind her leaving Fred alone on the stairs. A grinning Hermione slowly got changed and into bed still thinking about the look on the boys face when she kissed him.

Fred was now alone on the stairs and staring in awe at where the witch had just been. Slowley he brought his hand up to his face to feel where her lips had just been, if he hadn't been red from blushing before he _deffinetly_ was now. He turned on the spot and continued up the stairs until he reached the room he shared with his twin, guessing he was aleardy asleep, as he creeped in as to not wake up got changed and slowly got under his covers, with a grin that matched Hermiones. She had kissed him!


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Hermione awoke with a smile as she rolled over to face Ginny.

"Morning 'mione, what are you doing today?" Yawned Ginny as she too sat up and stretched.

"Well…promise not to tell the others" asked Hermione sitting up and pulling on her jumper

"well duh obviously, What is it?!" demanded Ginny swinging her legs over the side of the bed to face her.

"Well Fred asked if I wanted to go to the village with him today" Hermione answered as she pulled on a loose end on her jumper

"Really?! About time"

"What?"

"well he's liked you for a while now but didn't expect him to actually tell you, First though you need a shower" Ginny started to laugh as she said it pulling a face at Hermione

"oh but I agree I need a shower " Hermione laughed along. She went around the room collecting her shower things and wearing short shorts and her slightly too big Weasley sweater left her room and made her way to the shower thinking about what Ginny had just said. Did he like her?

* * *

Fred woke up to see George was already awake and pouring over the same bit of parchment they had been looking over the night before. Upon hearing Fred wake up George looked over at his twin,

"about time sleepyhead" George joked putting his quill down and leaning back on his chair.

"What time is it?" Fred questioned as he stretched and got out of bed.

"7:30, enough time to help me finish this before meeting Hermione."

"Fine but I'm having a shower first" He said as he got his stuff and shuffled out of his room to the shower.

* * *

Soon Hermione was stood under the flow of hot water letting it wash through her hair and run over her body as she lathered up and washed her body with her favourite cinnamon body wash, while humming quietly to herself. She stepped out of the shower, towelled dry her hair and wrapped the towel around herself picked up her stuff and left the room to head back to hers to get dressed with Ginnys help.

Fred shuffled his way down the stairs to the shower ruffling his hair as he went, as he got to the corridor of the shower he looked up in time to see Hermione retreating to her room in nothing but a towel. As he stepped into the shower he was still thinking about what he had just seen, he had never noticed how tanned Hermione had gotten over the summer and how perfectly her hair fell over her shoulders.

Sitting back on her bed in there room Hermione was letting Ginny pick out her cloths as she was trying to dry her hair. Laying a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a pale pink top on the bed next to Hermione,

"You should were these" Ginny said as she got up and headed down stairs to get breakfast

"Thanks Gin" Hermione replied as she stood up to get dressed, once she was done she too headed down stairs to get breakfast. Once she had finished breakfast she moved into the living room and found her comfy armchair to sit and finish her book while waiting for Fred to come down stairs.

* * *

After a few hours just as Hermione was finishing her book someone walked into the room and stood in front of her, she finished her sentence and looked up. Merlin did he look good today. He was wearing a simple button down shirt and some clean jeans. He reached his hand out to help her up, Hermione put down her book and took his hand as he lead her out of the burrow and along the track to the village.

"You look nice today" Fred complimented her

"Thanks Ginny picked it out actually" Hermione confessed smiling slightly

They continued like this all the way into the village making small talk about Hogwarts all the way to the products Fred and George were making, soon they were in a small café getting a coffee.  
Much too quickly they both found themselves walking back to the burrow hand in hand, before they got insight of the burrow however Fred stopped and pulled Hermione to a stop in front of him.

Holding both of Hermione's hands he pulled her towards him, shifting one hand to her back and bringing the other up to brush her hair out of her face and cup her face. He licked his lips while glancing at hers, slowly moving his head down towards her.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered next to her lips,

"Merlin yes" she replied and closed the gap between them.

As soon as their lips meet he felt himself melt into her, her hands moving up his back. Hermione opened her lips slightly allowing him access to deepen the kiss, his hands moving to her waist while she clutched to the front of his shirt with one hand while letting the other move to the side of his face. All too soon Fred felt himself pulling away to admire Hermione's face. Hermione still had her eyes closed taking everything in his soft lips against hers, his hands running down her back to her waist, the slight stubble that was starting to grow and the way his smell filled up her nose. Merlin was she beautiful Fred thought to himself.

"should we tell the others about this?" He questioned when Hermione finally opened her eyes

"No, let's keep this between us for now. I quite like it being just us" Hermione whispered back as she turned back to walk down the lane to the burrow leaving Fred to catch up.

* * *

Dinner time at the burrow was a loud affair that night, tomorrow was the final match of quidditch. Load talks of who the better players are, quite betting was going on under the table and stolen glances between certain people went unnoticed by MR and Mrs Weasley. After finishing dinner and being ushered to bed by the adults, they all made their way up to the respective bedrooms.

"you better win mate, I've bet Charlie 2 gallons on you" Ron was saying to Harry as they got changed and into bed

"common Ron, have you seen Ginny fly, we're going to nail the twins tomorrow" Harry laughed getting into his bed.

"So how did it go?" Ginny quizzed finally, she had wanted to ask her about it since she had gotten back but Hermione had been with Harry and Ron and didn't think Hermione would want them to know just yet. Hermione filled her in on everything as they got changed and snuggled into their beds allowing small breaks in her story for Ginny to gasp with surprise and giggle. Finally after being quizzed about everything Ginny finally fell asleep leaving Hermione to her own thoughts, rolling over she allowed herself to replay the kiss in her head, how soft his lips ad been and how nervous she had been about all of it.

* * *

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay i've been so busy at work, anyway here it is**

* * *

Charlie was getting the quaffle from the shed while the others were mounting their brooms and doing a few laps of the field to warm up, the ones who weren't playing were making themselves comfy on the soft grass.

As the game started so did the shouting and cheering, the twins vs Harry and Ginny. It was going to be an interesting match. The match went on all morning with both teams scoring and keeping up with each other. Finally just before lunch Ginny scored the final goal winning the match. With much cheering and whooping Harry and Ginny landed to celebrate with hers Brothers and Hermione. The twins however stayed in the air and come together

"Let them win"

"It was good manners"

"We could've beat them-"

"any day" The Twins confirmed with each other knowing that it wasn't true, they had both really wanted to win.  
-

Once all the celebrating had calmed down, the Weasleys and Harry noticed Hermione and Charlie bringing food out and setting it down on the grass between everyone.

"Thanks Hermione I'm starving" cried Ginny as she flopped down next to Harry

"Famished" joined in the twins as they too sat down, one on each side of Hermione thanking her and starting to eat. Soon they had all eaten there share and stayed sprawled out on the grass talking about anything and everything and for some drifing to sleep in the comfort of the day. Ginny was falling asleep on Harry while he talked to Ron, Charlie and Bill were discussing something from work, leaving Hermione with the twins. Fred pulled her down so she was resting her head on his lap while he played with her hair, while he and George were discussing prank ideas.

As time wore on over the afternoon one by one they got up and ventured inside.

"Fancy going for a walk darling?" Fred questioned while lightly tapped her shoulder to make sure she was still awake.

"sure" she hummed while sitting up and stretching her back, she had been very close to falling asleep on Freds lap, he was very comfy and the sun and soft grass above and beneath her was very comforting.

They got up and headed towards the wooded area to the back of the garden leaving George alone with Harry and Ginny. Quickly making his excuses George left to not wanting to be caught with the love birds on his own.

For a while Fred and Hermione walked in silence holding hands taking in the beauty of the area and the comfortable silence that they had between them.

* * *

didnt know where to take this so a small bit of drabble, review, let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

There was one week of the summer holidays left, Charlie and Bill were leaving the following night to back to work and so Mrs Weasley was making a spectacular dinner for everyone to enjoy in the garden. This meant that everyone had been busy during the day, Charlie and Bill do gnoming the garden, Ron, Percy, Harry and Ron had been putting out the table and chairs with covers and getting candles out for when it got dark and Hermione helped in the kitchen. The twins had left the early in the morning to sort out the property and space they had recently brought for the joke shop.

They manged to finish with just enough time to each have a shower and get dressed before being called down for dinner. The twins' apperated into the kitchen as everyone was finding their seats at the table and so offered to help take the food out with them as they too went out to find seats. As they went out Fred was quick to realise the Hermione was seated in between Harry and Ron and having a hushed conversation, she looked up and caught his eye and gave him an apologetic look, he smiled back and took a seat next to George and Ginny. If only they had gotton here a little earlier he could have been sitting next to her.

Mrs weasley and Hermione had put a lot of effort into the dinner with a whole range of food for everyone to choose from, Hermione had made her favourite chocolate fudge cake for pudding which everyone seemed to enjoy. Although Fred would have much preferred to be sitting next to Hermione and not just to tease her about the bit of chocolate she had on her chin, he enjoyed been in her company and all though she was a book nerd and always lectured them about their pranks she often gave useful tips on different spells and charms. After they had all eaten there share and extinguished all topics of conversation the sun had set and the candles were lit, they all helped bring everything inside and tidy up.

"Shed, midnight" Fred whispered as he walked past Hermione to put the last of the chairs away he looked back at her to make sure she had heard and the followed George up to their shared room.  
Hermione gave him a small nod and smile to show that she had heard before finishing her job and joining Ginny up in their room. Ginny had already got changed and was lying in bed lost in her own thoughts until Hermione walked in.

* * *

"Hey Gin, what's up?" asked Hermione noticed the slight frown lines on the gingers head.

"Harry asked me out today"

"ok so why the frown, I thought you would be pleased" questioned Hermione as she sat down on her bed

"I am" she exclaimed "but I'm worried about the war and what if one of us doesn't make it" she almost whispered the last bit as if by not saying it it wouldn't happen.

"you can't think like that Gin, we're all going to make it. We're all going to look after each other" although she was saying it she didn't quite believe it herself, were they all going to make it, it was a war after all and there are always casualties, Hermione knew that. But no matter how much she told herself that they would all make it, there was as ways a voice in the back of her mind about what if?

* * *

Hermione then changed the subject to what they were going to do afterwards, with everything that was happening they could all do with some hope and good dreams, soon Ginny fell asleep leaving Hermione to think.  
At 11:50 Hermione stood up, making sure not to wake Ginny, made her way down the stairs and out to the shed where she found Fred waiting for her.

* * *

At 11:30 Fred made his way down to the shed wanting to get there early to make sure he was prepared and had time to calm himself down before seeing Hermione. He had found an old picnic blanket in shed, which he had now spread out on the grass and was sitting down cross legged waiting for Hermione to arrive.  
She was wearing the same grey jeans she had a few days ago and had added her Weasley sweater for warmth against the nights cold air and had braided her hair to keep it out of her way.

"beautiful" Fred muttered under his breath as she sat close to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side before laying down and pulling him with her so she was curled against him with her head on his chest.

"I used to come out here and watch the stars when I wanted to think or the others were too annoying, I thought you might like to join" Fred explained.

"It's nice" Thank you Fred she smiled against his chest and enjoyed the peace and the warmth from him.

* * *

"You're going back to Hogwarts next week" Fred sighed after a while, he had been thinking about it for a while now, she was going back with Harry and Ron but he wasn't. After all he and George had a business to run and had made a very big mess for the teachers to clean up after his and Georges great plan.

"Yes" she replied, she had been thinking about it as well, she was going to miss Fred, and the rest. She didn't know what else to say.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Fred asked without really thinking but needing to know, he had wanted to ask her for a while but never quite found the time to do it, and with her leaving soon now was a good a time as any. He sat up and brought her up with him turning to look at her. He had placed a hand on her check without realising it and was staring into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"of course" she let go of the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, looking up at him she closed the distance and kissed him.

This time he couldn't resist, he kissed her back while laying her down so he was on top. With one arm supporting him he let his free hand move down to the bottom of her jumper, playing with the hem of it he slowly let his hand move up on to her stomach. Hermione continued to explore his mouth and let her hands explore his toned body, Merlin was he toned after all that qudditch.

Once they had both exhausted themselves and found it too cold to stay outside any longed they creeped back into the house and to their respective rooms making sure not wake anyone.

* * *

Finally the day came for the trio and Ginny to head back to Hogwarts, everyone come to the station to see them off with the exception of Charlie and Bill who had returned to work. As they loaded there trunks onto the train they all took turns in hugging each other goodbye, the whistle blew just as Hermione was hugging Fred

"Promise to write" she said as she turned to get on the train before it left. She closed the door behind her and turned to say goodbye, when he was suddenly in front of her a kissing her.

"I promise" He cried as the train started to pull away.

* * *

FINISHED! What do you guys think? thanks for reading, please leave a review :D


End file.
